


Ghost of You

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 4th Of July is Captain Assmerica's Birthday, Angst, Captain America's Birthday, F/M, Gen, Ghost Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Old Steve Rogers, Patriotic Birthday, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, ghost - Freeform, mentions of Coney Island, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: An old friend visits Steve at night.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this around 15 minutes ago xD   
> Hope you like it!

"Happy Birthday, Steve."

The old man was confused, but he recognized that voice very well. Even after so many years, he'll never forget the richness of her voice.

Steve turned slowly, with his crane supporting him, careful not to break his hip.

There in the pale moonlight near the open window of his room, stood a very old friend he had not seen in so long.

Her figure was silvery and transparent, braided hair glistening against the moonlight. A ghost. But glowing in the darkness as she smiled.

"You're really a fossil," she joked -- her eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Nat..." Steve rasped, wrinkly hands shaking to touch her. His heart sank when it only passed through, a tear fell from his eye.

He missed her so much.

Natasha's expression mirrored Steve's, pained and sad. "I'm only here for a...minute," She said, faltering on the last word. Steve wiped the tears from his eyes and laughs, in a very elderly way. "I know," He replied, as the wind blew outside, reminding them that time was limited.

"I'm only here to greet you a happy birthday,"

Steve nodded, tears threatening to fall again. "If I wasn't this..." She gestured to her form, and continued, "Ghostly...I might have taken you to Coney Island. Just like old times."

Steve sniffed, remembering those times when she dragged him to the amusement park on his birthday, just like how Bucky did.

He smirked, "Don't worry, our 'children' did it for you." She laughed, the real laugh only reserved for him. His heart swelled, missing the times when he was the reason of those laughters.

"I hope they're doing fine," 

"They are, all thanks to you..."

Natasha sighed, "I wish we had more time," her voice was strained, silvery green eyes stared at his own blue ones, feeling the connection they always had. Steve was suddenly plunged back to the times he gets lost in those eyes, like what he felt now. 

"More than a minute,"

"More than a minute," Steve repeated sorrowfully, when she began to fade. Time was up.

She smiled one last time at him, and reach out to touch his wrinkly face.

It was cool against his face, but despite that he felt at warmth that surged the old flame in his heart.

"I love you, Steve. Remember that. Happy Birthday."

Steve didn't weep when she finally faded along with the moonlight, the moon now hiding behind the gray clouds of the Fourth of July.

Steve looks up at the open windows, and enjoys the view of the starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> did u catch a fanfic reference there? if u did I'll give you a berry.
> 
> I would've made this even longer but I was in a rush xD I felt kinda giddy to post this. I'll make another version of this soon.
> 
> I'm going to add Tony in the next one or make a separate one.
> 
> ♡


End file.
